


Say it in a cold tone

by yukkueri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: With no manners... He got no manners.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 29





	Say it in a cold tone

**Author's Note:**

> TAEYONGS' P.O.V

Say it in a cold tone and with no manners.

I dare you to, the smirk on your lips doesn't seem to want to fade away, from a dangerous man like you.

Your eyes play the part of your spoken innocence, your body movements, your smile and the melodic tune of your voice.

You're driving me crazy, baby.  
You're driving me insane.

Your playful and teasing gaze could only meet mine, a flirtatious grin decorating your plump, sweet and kissable lips. 

I want to taste it-  
No, I need to taste it. 

Your kisses and your touch is a personal drug I will shamelessly admit I couldn't get enough of. So, why? Why would you slip away from me?

The teasing grin on your lips, the way your waist curves in HIS arms. The way he leans into you and the way you dodge his attempts. Our eyes met in an instant, I can see the mischievous glint in your eyes. I can feel how smug you are, letting his hands roam around the place where mine should belong.

'What a fucking tease', I could only let out a snort of clear disbelief.

From afar, I want to rip you off him. I want to push you against the wall and drain your energy, making you weak and could only feel me. Only ME. No one else.

"Jealous?"

That beautiful and mischievous smile again. The way you clearly pushed him away oh so nicely sent shivers down my spine.

What a vixen.

"No." With a stoic expression, I answered. You seemed satisfied with my answer, stalking closer. "Liar."

You really are testing my patience, baby. You know how much I want to make you beg, how much I want to rile you up. 

Without even thinking, as soon as you got near, I could only grab you and trap you.

You wanted this.

You asked for this.

Your beautiful eyes rolled up in clear irritation, giving me one of your warning glares. 

"You're beautiful, you know that?"  
"I know, you tell me that everyday."

The more you try to hide it, the more obvious it is.

Say it in a cold tone and with no manners.  
You look so sentimental.

"Are you done admiring me, Lee?"

No, I can't stop admiring you, I can't stop WORSHIPPING you.

"You know I can't, baby."

Your little snort of amusement had me excited. You're testing me.

"Well, come on,Lee. I'm waiting."

.  
.

The strong grip on my neck, the aggressive pull on my hair.

You're beautiful.

I'm addicted to you, toxic.

"You're so fucking beautiful.."A faint whisper, I knowingly know you wouldn't be able to hear.

Are you going to writhe under me like this, Yuta? 

"T-Taeyong.."

That's right, sweetheart. Keep chanting my name. I love it when you do.

Touch me.  
Kiss me.  
Tease me.  
I'll make you feel good.

.  
.

"So, what are we?"  
"I don't know, what do you want us to be?"

The way you look at me, you're really testing me.

"I guess we're just...friends?"

You sound so unsure.

"We can't keep doing this."  
"Why not?"  
"Friends.. friends don't do this."  
"Then let's don't be friends."

Silence.

"Be my boyfriend instead."

Again, I was greeted by your silence.

A sudden amusing smirk then formed on your lips. "Try and win me, Lee."

With that, you stepped away.

Got no manners.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i made tbh  
> i hope y'all liked it?  
> I've been off for so long smh.  
> i apologize for errors


End file.
